


our bodies are young and blue

by fir8008



Series: give the bruises out like gifts [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Snapshots, Vignette, episodic storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fir8008/pseuds/fir8008
Summary: fifty vignettes of Eunki, Insoo, Hwanwoong, Taedong, and Gwanghyun(a "come on skinny love" prequel)





	our bodies are young and blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! It has been too long since I've been posting in this tag, and it's nice to be back. I'm working on some longer wips that aren't ready quite yet, but I finally finished this smaller one! I started this hoping that having guidelines would help me write but this went untouched for a couple months until I finished by word sprinting (eh, jogging) a couple days ago (many thanks to SEpuppupp for suggesting I try word sprinting) and I also followed the rules and wrote only one sentence per word!! 
> 
> There is sexual content sprinkled throughout, not explicit, but there. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Title comes from Lorde's "Hard Feelings"

**greet**

Eunki can’t tear his eyes away from the transfer student who introduces himself with the barest of nods, all blonde hair and electric arrogance, and he takes the seat behind Eunki’s and the hair stands up on the back of his neck.

  


**year**

Gwanghyun wants to melt in his seat listening to the teacher drone about how the new school year symbolized some bullshit and that since they’d already been first years for a month it was high time to get serious. 

  


**match**

Taedong asks the second year on the roof if he has a light and he lazily tosses him a matchbook and Taedong thinks it’s terribly pretentious to still light your cigarettes with matches but his lighter’s all out of fluid so he just says thanks. 

  


**hall**

Insoo stops short in front of the tall boy crouching over the water fountain and snorts when he startles, water dribbling down his chin, and announces that he likes him.

  


**approve**

Eunki hesitates, because his father would never approve, but Insoo doesn’t need anyone’s approval - not even Eunki’s - to sign both their names of the dance club interest form without a second thought. 

  


**cabbage**

Hwanwoong pushes their desks together at lunch so he can pawn his side dishes off on Eunki, complaining that his mom always packs too much kimchi and his breath kills after he eats it.

  


**collar**

There’s a second year who rides a motorcycle to school and pops his collar and Insoo is intrigued.

  


**road**

Taedong walks Jaechan to school down the main road, listening to him whine about exams and how he just wants them to be over with already, even if the school year has barely started. 

  


**clear**

When the weather is nice, that second year is usually on the roof, smoking and daydreaming and Insoo sits next to him one day and gets smoke blown straight in his face. 

  


**inconclusive**

Gwanghyun starts failing math and he can’t tell yet if he’ll stop failing if he applies himself a little bit more or if he really doesn’t understand the swirling pool of numbers and letters in front of his face. 

  


**smell**

Jaechan complains that Taedong’s embrace smells like cigarettes and for a fourteen year old kid, he sure knows how to scold somebody; Taedong actually feels bad. 

  


**abrasive**

Hwanwoong doesn’t think anyone could be so pig-headed on purpose, but something about the way Insoo talks back just rubs him the wrong way and they argue about Insoo fixing his shitty personality. 

  


**sour**

Gwanghyun blows one of his classmates so he’ll give him the answers for their math assignments; it tastes disgusting.

  


**cute**

Insoo’s persistent and goes back to the roof, the second year’s name is Sangbin and he snorts and calls Insoo cute when Insoo sits next to him again. 

  


**paint**

Eunki doesn’t know what to think of it when he sees a magazine spread his brother’s done in full makeup other than he wants to look like him when he’s been painted and sculpted like that. 

  


**pickle**

Jaechan is putting his pickled vegetables in Taedong’s lunchbox and Taedong is pretending not to notice that Jaechan is still a kid who doesn’t like eating his greens. 

  


**mint**

Sangbin’s breath always smells like artificial mint because he’s always trying to mask his smoking and Insoo wonders about what that tastes like.

  


**even**

That classmate gives Gwanghyun a handjob in exchange for copying literature notes and calls them even, though Gwanghyun disagrees because he didn’t have to taste him. 

  


**paltry**

Eunki doesn’t think this is much of an existence, sneaking home after dance practices, pretending he was studying and trying to explain to his dad why his clothes always smell like sweat and lying that the heating in the hagwon’s on all the time. 

  


**found**

They get caught with their hands down each other’s pants and as punishment they get their palms smacked with a ruler until they’re numb. 

  


**soak**

Gwanghyun meets him under the awning of a conbini, clutching a guitar to his chest with a big grin as water drips from their hair into their eyes, “Great weather we’re having!” 

  


**truculent**

It’s not that Insoo is actually this argumentative, it’s just that when Hwanwoong says something that is so obviously wrong, Insoo can’t help but jump on him and start a huge fight. 

  


**one**

At the end of the first grading period, Gwanghyun is only failing one class because he can’t be bothered to trade sexual favors for homework so a letter gets sent home about his grades and Gwanghyun just groans.

  


**smoke**

Jaechan complains more emphatically that Taedong needs to stop smoking and maybe Taedong will consider it because of the way that second year’s eyes trace up and down Jaechan’s body when they’re all crowded under the smoking shelter. 

  


**underwear**

There’s a bloodstain in the underwear Insoo throws away and he thinks it should be a badge of honor or a mark of his entrance into manhood or something but he doesn’t feel anything at all. 

  


**first**

Sangbin is all of Insoo’s firsts except for one, first love, because that belongs to someone else that Insoo is trying too hard to forget with his legs wrapped around Sangbin’s waist and Sangbin’s hand fisted in his hair. 

  


**plan**

There’s a guidance counselor looking at Gwanghyun over the rim of her glasses and the top of a clipboard asking what he plans to do and all Gwanghyun can do is shrug.

  


**hum**

Insoo watched a porn where the girl was humming while giving a blowjob and Sangbin seems to like it as much as the guy in the video did because his grip in Insoo’s hair is tighter than usual. 

  


**honey**

Gwanghyun sees him again, with his guitar again, and he introduces himself as Sewoon in a voice sweeter than honey.

  


**try**

Sewoon is all sparkling eyes and dreamy smiles as he strums his guitar and tells Gwanghyun he just needs to try harder.

  


**trot**

“Love Battery” is playing so loudly that Hwanwoong and Eunki are probably going to go deaf, but they might as well go out as the greatest trot karaoke singers that ever lived.

  


**punish**

Insoo and Sangbin spend most of their time standing just inside the school gates holding their bags over their heads to repent for their various infractions, but Insoo doesn’t mind standing next to Sangbin in silence. 

  


**file**

Insoo’s student file is so full of infraction reports that he’s certain is stretches the length of the campus.

  


**future**

Taedong’s never been chewed out like this before, head bowed before his dance academy’s teacher as he screams his head off about how he didn’t realize Taedong was such a dumbass willing to sacrifice his lungs and career for cheap stress relief. 

  


**sweater**

Sewoon’s absolutely drowning in his sweater and maybe Gwanghyun finds that sort of cute.

  


**haunt**

When Jaechan doesn’t show up to their usual meeting spot, Taedong has to go all over to their usual haunts until he finds Jaechan by himself holding his tattered school blazer in shaking hands.

  


**birds**

Sangbin talks a lot about birds and freedom and movement and Insoo wonders if Sangbin’s bird watching for a reason and if he sits up here thinking about flying. 

  


**satisfying**

There’s always something about punching something that feels like elation to Taedong because for Jaechan he’d do anything, include beating up people who bully him. 

  


**desk**

There’s a bruise across Insoo’s abdomen and it hurts like a bitch whenever he tries to stretch but Insoo is just proud he didn’t cry when Sangbin was pressing him into the desk.

  


**roll**

Insoo, for all his posturing, doesn’t really know how to roll with the punches so all he can do when Sangbin tells him to stop being clingy is to deny it. 

  


**cheap**

Maybe it’s the cheapest lipstick that was available for purchase and maybe that’s why Eunki looks so ugly when Insoo tries to outline his lips in that hideously bright orange color before telling Eunki he looks like he works the corner and gets a pillow thrown at him. 

  


**friction**

Jaechan’s being a bit short with him and Taedong doesn’t know why, when Taedong only did what that guy deserved, but Jaechan was more upset by Taedong’s bloodied knuckles and lack of repentance than he was by his ripped blazer, so Taedong chalks the friction up to puberty. 

  


**iron**

Eunki can taste the iron tang of his blood in his mouth from biting his tongue as his father lectures him again about how dance is not for any son of his.

  


**lucky**

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Gwanghyun tells Sewoon, who just smiles and asks if he’s really cute.

  


**elastic**

Eunki reaches and snaps the elastic waistband of Insoo’s dance shorts and teasingly tells him that he looks like he’s putting on weight from stealing all of Hwanwoong’s mom’s kimchi.

  


**empty**

Insoo wants to think Sangbin and he have some kind of affinity that runs deeper than overheated touches where they can’t be seen; Insoo wants Sangbin to fill up all of his emptiness.

  


**big**

Hwanwoong really wants to kick Insoo in the back of the knees so he falls down the stairs after the rip roaring argument they had in the dance studio, but he doesn’t because he’s the bigger person (even if Insoo calls him short, Insoo’s not that much taller). 

  


**flower**

Sewoon is wearing a flower crown and playing his guitar and smiles up dopily at Gwanghyun and tells him that he’s late. 

  


**discovery**

Jaechan hugs him and Taedong curls his body over Jaechan’s when it hits him like a freight train that his feelings are wading somewhere deeper than friendship, but not yet like love. 

  


**vein**

The more time Eunki spends in a dance studio the more he realizes that the blood pumping in his veins is dance and he just can’t give it up, father be damned. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on Twitter @jy_kim8008 !!


End file.
